Un rayon de soleil
by Didou367
Summary: Un cheveu. Un seul cheveu de Mello, parmi la pléthore qu'il a dû perdre entre les quatre murs de leur chambre. Matt n'en demande pas plus.


**Titre :** Un rayon de soleil.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Death Note.  
**Personnages, couple :** Matt et Mello.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.  
**Note de l'auteur qui ne sert à rien (ou pas) :** Parce que je commence à de plus en plus retrouver mon amour du Matt/Mello, que j'ai eu une inspiration subite pour ce truc inutile et que j'ai cédé à mes caprices qui consistent à écrire régulièrement sur ces deux-là. Vilaine que je suis. Autrement, les deux citations sont des vers extraits de deux poèmes d'Eluard (parce que j'aime Eluard).

* * *

Un cheveu.  
Fin et long, blond. Un fil d'or.  
Un cheveu de Mello.

C'est un cheveu de Mello que Matt tient précautionneusement entre deux doigts tremblant imperceptiblement, après l'avoir retiré de son pull en laine. Comme la preuve subtile d'une exigeante présence, presque comme si son meilleur ami l'y avait sciemment abandonné, à la façon de Mme Walter.

Une preuve ? Une preuve mensongère, plutôt le vestige infinitésimal du temps où la médaille d'argent de la Wammy's House appuyait parfois sa tête contre l'épaule de son acolyte. Les quelques moments, rares et fugaces comme le battement d'ailes d'un papillon, où il se résignait à prendre – toujours prendre, jamais demander, jamais quémander, toujours prendre avec l'infime conviction que cela lui est dû – un peu de cette tendresse à laquelle tous les enfants aspirent.

Et le roux se souvient qu'avant – aujourd'hui, il n'y pense plus, préférant sacrifier à son flegme sécurisant les souvenirs doux mais amers de leur amitié –, il aimait les cheveux de sa blondinette. Il avait pour eux une insolite fascination dont il lui avait fait part, à maintes reprises, sans qu'il n'en semble jamais ressentir quelque satisfaction.

_« T'sais, Méli-Mello, ta chevelure ferait du plus viril des mecs une grosse tapette.  
- ... Pardon ?  
- Bah y'a des moments comme ça, j'ai envie de te faire des tresses. »_

Un mince sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres lorsque la douceur de cette ''chevelure'' lui revient en mémoire. La douceur silencieuse de l'eau qui s'échappe, mutine, d'entre ses mains. Elle lui paraissait presque soudainement prendre vie à l'instant où sa main hésitante la gratifiait d'une caresse, onduler timidement sous sa paume, comme réclamant un peu plus de son affection.

''_L'eau est douce et ne bouge  
Que pour ce qui la touche.''_

Il entortillait alors prudemment une mèche autour de son index ou laissait courir ses doigts dans cet univers de velours et d'ambre.

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Matt !  
- Merci, Mello. ... Dis, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Je t'ai déjà offert un cadeau.  
- Je sais, c'est pas ça. Je peux te toucher les cheveux ?  
- ... Si tu veux. »_

Scrutait son vis-à-vis et découvrit avec un certain étonnement son air apaisé. La quiète langueur des traits coutumièrement crispés de son visage d'albâtre, l'ardeur inopinément ensommeillée de ses prunelles cobalt, l'infime sourire que le Bonheur dessinait sur sa figure. S'apercevait que Mello trouvait au moins autant de plaisir à ce qu'il lui touchât les cheveux que lui en trouvait à les toucher.

Il suffit à certains de se réveiller à l'éclat bienveillant du soleil pour se réveiller heureux. Matt, lui, se contentait d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui s'apparentait encore à une sauvage tignasse flavescente alors que son compagnon de chambre lui hurlait de se lever.

Parce que Mello est son soleil. Un ouragan de soleil.

_« Tu voudrais pas me couper une de tes mèches de cheveux avant de te faire la belle ?  
- Va te faire foutre.  
- Bon, j'aurai essayé. » _

Des nuages sombres de solitude sont depuis venus dissimuler son soleil. Il aurait tant voulu une mèche, une seule mèche, pour garder auprès de lui un peu de cette chaleur corrosive – une chaleur dangereuse dont sa peau ne subissait plus depuis bien longtemps les brûlures, habituée et amoureuse – qui était celle de son compère.

Plus de soleil pour lui depuis un an et trois mois.

Mais aujourd'hui, il a trouvé sur son pull un cheveu de Mello. Un minuscule rayon de soleil. Dérisoire face au souvenir de l'abondante blondeur. Cela lui suffit pourtant.

''_Ah ! Mille flammes, un feu, la lumière,  
Une ombre ! ...  
Le soleil me suit.''_


End file.
